


Entrega Especial de la Cigüeña

by Prinkipissa_Andreaz



Series: Un T'hy'la Entregado por la Cigüeña [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Jim, Kid Fic, Kid Spock, M/M, Malentendidos, Secuestro Inintencionado, Spock Posesivo, T'hy'la
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz
Summary: Traducción autorizada de Special Delivery From The Stork de  NightOwl1.Spock estaba solo y quería un hermanito, después de un malentendido y un accidente, un bebé Jim cae en su regazo por cortesía de una cigüeña. Tomando esto como que Jim es su nuevo hermanito, lo lleva a un día de diversión.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Un T'hy'la Entregado por la Cigüeña [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Entrega Especial de la Cigüeña

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Delivery From The Stork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326485) by [NightOwl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1/pseuds/NightOwl1). 



> Notas de autor:  
> Originalmente iba a ser un tierno mullido de 5k basado en un cómic de bebé Spock de sofluffygonnadieeee. Sin embargo, ahora se ha convertido en este monstruo de 12k con angustia y ternura, y ahora será el primero de una serie de Spock y Jim a través del tiempo. Maldita sea. Todavía no he terminado mi otro fic de Spirk, Un Souvenir de Vulcano, y estoy empezando esto. Dios ayúdame. Disfruten este fic mientras me sumerjo en el infierno del Spirk.  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> Gracias a NightOwl1 por autorizarme a traducir esto.  
> ¡En serio amo su historia!  
> Morirán de ternura con esto.  
> Disfruten.

Spock tenía seis años cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Esta inquietante verdad llegó a él en su primer día de escuela y sus compañeros no lo dejaron unirse a sus juegos sobre la base de que no era un verdadero vulcano. Si no podía encontrar compañía entre ellos, entonces ¿dónde? Fue después de presenciar a algunos de sus compañeros emparejarse con sus hermanos que Spock se dio cuenta de la solución a su problema: de alguna manera debía conseguir un hermanito.

Ahora, Spock sabía que tenía un hermano, pero Sybok era un adulto y ya no vivía con ellos. Sin mencionar que estaba ocupado trabajando en su título de la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana, por lo que realmente no contaba. Spock necesitaba un hermano que fuera más cercano en edad y jugara con él. Por eso se acercó a su madre en la cocina. Seguramente, ella sabía dónde conseguir uno. Lógicamente, su madre debe saber dónde puede obtener un bebé, después de todo Spock fue un bebé una vez, y de donde sea que haya venido debe haber más. "¿Ka-mekh?".

Su madre dejó su trabajo de hacer sopa plomeek y le sonrió a su hijo. "¿Si, cariño?".

"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?".

Amanda se atragantó y soltó una carcajada. "Bien. ¡La cigüeña se los entrega a los padres, por supuesto!".

Spock levantó una ceja. “¿Una cigüeña? ¿También me trajo?”.

Amanda intenta esconder su sonrisa detrás de su mano. "Sí".

Spock no pudo contener su emoción. "¿Qué es una cigüeña y dónde puedo encontrar una?".

Su madre parpadeó. “Es un ave nativa de la Tierra. ¿Por qué preguntas?”.

Spock tomó esta nueva información con cuidado. ¿Un pájaro entregaba a los bebés? Eso era muy ilógico y contradictorio con la información sobre reproducción de formas de vida que él conocía. ¿Tal vez era porque su madre era de la Tierra y se reproducen de manera diferente? Spock todavía estaba decidido a adquirir un hermanito, por extraño que fuera el método. “Me gustaría un hermanito. ¿Pueden tú y padre ponerse en contacto con este pájaro cigüeña y conseguir un hermanito para mí?”.

Spock vio las emociones más confusas parpadear en el rostro de su madre. Parecía triste, pero estaba sonriendo. Era muy ilógico. ¿Por qué su madre estaba triste y, a la vez, sonreía? “Spock, mi pequeño kan-bu... me temo que la cigüeña ya no entregará en Vulcano. Fuiste una entrega especial de una sola vez”.

Se suponía que Spock no debía dejar que sus emociones lo controlarán, pero no pudo superar la decepción que sentía, y suspiró de una manera muy poco vulcana. Su madre, en su extraña manera humana, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo abrazó. Solo logró mejorar un poco su estado de ánimo. Fue entonces cuando sintió una chispa en su mente. Spock se preguntó brevemente de qué se trataba, y fue empujado al fondo de su mente.

No fue sino hasta más tarde, cuando su padre regresó y encendió la transmisión de noticias en todos los canales de la Federación, que lo sintió nuevamente. Sus padres observaban horrorizados como el periodista informaba a todos cómo fue atacado el USS Kelvin y que un humano llamado George Kirk dio su vida para salvar al resto de la tripulación y los pasajeros. Spock sintió de nuevo esa chispa cuando la pantalla mostró a la viuda de Kirk y, lo más importante, al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos. Spock miró al bebé con anhelo y se preguntó si, desde que ese bebé perdió a su padre, podría necesitar a un hermano vulcano para jugar y no sentirse solo. ¡Spock podía ser su hermano!

Spock le preguntó a su padre. "¿Sa-mekh? ¿Puede ser mi hermanito? Creo que está solo y necesita un hermano mayor vulcano para que lo ayude".

Su padre lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Qué te hace decir eso, hijo mío? ¿Es esto lógico o estás proyectando tus propios sentimientos en un bebé humano? Los humanos y los vulcanos son bastante diferentes entre sí, Spock”.

Spock pensó por un momento, quería enorgullecer a su padre y recordó sus lecciones en la escuela sobre Surak. “Es lógica, sa-mekh. Yo también estoy solo, pero es lógico que él también lo esté desde que perdió a su padre. Si nos hiciéramos hermanos, no estaríamos solos, nos tendríamos el uno al otro y podríamos ayudarnos uno al otro, por lo que es lógico. Somos diferentes, pero fue Surak quien dijo que nuestras diferencias unidas pueden hacernos más grandes que la suma de los dos”.

Amanda estaba sonriendo y chillando de alegría. “Oh, Dios mío, Sarek, ¿no es eso lo más dulce? De la boca de los bebés…”

Sarek miró a Spock con orgullo brillando en sus ojos, aunque el resto de su rostro no traicionó ninguna emoción. Spock lo sintió claramente a través de su vínculo familiar. “Tus palabras muestran tu creciente sabiduría, y tu compasión y disposición para unirte a comunidades diferentes en un momento de crisis son rasgos admirables, hijo mío. Esto muestra una aptitud para la diplomacia y se alinea bien con las enseñanzas de Surak sobre IDIC. Llegarás lejos”.

Amanda curvó sus dos dedos alrededor de Sarek en un beso, haciendo que Spock se sonrojara. "Ashayam, nuestro pequeño Spock podría robar tu trabajo como embajador algún día".

Sarek asintió mientras le devolvía el beso a su esposa. "De hecho, mi esposa".

Spock los escuchó luego hablar sobre ir a la Tierra para mostrar el apoyo de Vulcano en esta crisis. Spock, por supuesto, no pudo ir y tuvo que quedarse con su abuela, T-Pau, y aprender a controlar sus emociones. Spock estaba molesto porque sus padres se iban sin él y su padre estaba decepcionado cuando lo expresó. Solo convenció a su padre de que Spock necesitaba lecciones de meditación de T-Pau. Más tarde, Spock notaría que un solo momento de orgullo dirigido hacia él por parte de su padre sería muy raro y no volvería a verse en mucho tiempo.

#  **_::::: ::::_ **

Spock tenía 7.26 años cuando finalmente se le permitió ir a la Tierra con sus padres. No había olvidado su deseo de tener un hermanito, de hecho, solo había aumentado, pero Spock había aceptado que sus padres no le proporcionarían uno. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo. Por esa razón, le pidió a su madre que lo llevara al zoológico de San Francisco, donde tenían una exhibición de cigüeñas. Su plan era llegar a un acuerdo con la cigüeña. A cambio de su bolsa de un popular bocadillo de papas fritas, la cigüeña le entregará un hermanito. La bolsa de Terran Yummies de Spock, obtenida de su madre, decía ser la mejor desde el año 2121, y "¡la merienda favorita de la galaxia y más!" estaba escrito audazmente en letras brillantes. Lógicamente, Spock concluyó que las cigüeñas también deben disfrutarlas ya que se producen en su mismo planeta.

Cuando su madre se encontró mirando la exhibición al lado de las cigüeñas, Spock miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera otros testigos de las negociaciones por su hermano pequeño y se escapó silenciosamente de su madre ahora distraída. Si Spock aún fuera de la edad en que ella insistía en tomarse de las manos, no habría podido salirse con la suya. Desde que había pasado su Kahs-Wan hace treinta y ocho días, su padre había insistido en darle a Spock más independencia. Después de todo, dado que ahora era un adulto según el estándar de su pueblo, un verdadero vulcano no puede estar cogido de la mano de su madre a su edad. Spock se aseguró de que su madre no estuviera mirando y le tendió una papa al pájaro. "Aquí".

La cigüeña tomó la merienda ofrecida con entusiasmo. Las negociaciones iban bien para Spock hasta ahora. "¿Te gusta?".

La cigüeña graznó en respuesta y Spock sintió el deseo del pájaro de más Terran Yummies. Spock observó a su padre negociar a través de muchos tratados, un trato único por un hermanito con un pájaro terrano debería ser simple. Spock tenía algo que la cigüeña quería y la cigüeña podía conseguirle un hermanito. Le tendió la bolsa. "Te daré toda esta bolsa si puedes prometerme un hermanito".

La cigüeña chilló y fue a buscar la bolsa. Spock la dejó tenerla y tuvo que trabajar duro para reprimir su emoción. “Tenemos un trato entonces. Por favor, entrégame a mi hermanito antes de que tenga que volver a Vulcano. Ka-mekh dice que ya no entregas tan lejos”. Spock le dio a la cigüeña un ta'al. "Larga vida y prosperidad".

Spock escuchó una voz robótica, "¡Ciudadano! ¡Alimentar a los animales está en contra de las reglas! Usted es menor de edad, indique la ubicación de sus padres o tutor legal".

Spock fue levantado por su cuello y fue arrastrado lejos. El robot no le creyó cuando le dijo que era un adulto. Su madre no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, y ella no parecía contenta. "Spock! ¿Qué está pasando?".

El cuidador robótico del zoológico mencionó a su madre su ofensa y rápidamente dejó caer a Spock a sus pies con una advertencia, confiscando el resto de su bolsa de papas fritas. Spock se sacudió. Su madre tenía los brazos cruzados y sus cejas estaban tan inclinadas como las de un vulcano. Eso significaba que estaba enojada. "S'chn T'gai Spock Cha'Sarek, tiene muchos problemas, señor".

Spock hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo. “Me disculpo madre. No lo volveré a hacer”.

Amanda suspiró. “¿Por qué alimentaste a las cigüeñas, Spock? Sabes que alimentar a los animales del zoológico va en contra de las reglas”.

Las mejillas de Spock se tiñeron de verde, después de haber sido atrapado. "Estaba negociando un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio con la cigüeña".

Su madre descruzo los brazos y parpadeó confundida. "¿Por qué estabas negociando con una cigüeña?".

"Quería un hermanito, así que fui a la criatura que me informaste que los entrega".

Amanda se ahogó de risa. “Oh, cariño, lo siento, pero esa era una vieja superstición de la Tierra. Las cigüeñas no tienen nada que ver con bebés, humanos o vulcanos”.

La risa de Amanda murió cuando vio la expresión abatida en el rostro de su hijo. El entrenamiento vulcano de Spock facilitó contener las lágrimas, pero Amanda pudo ver que querían caer. “¿Entonces la cigüeña no me dará un hermanito? ¿Por qué mentiste?”.

Amanda lo abrazó y Spock lo aceptó con rigidez. “Siento haberte dicho eso, Spock. Es algo que los padres humanos les dicen a sus hijos cuando preguntan cómo se hacen los bebés antes de que estén listos para tal conocimiento, y aún no estás listo. A tu padre y a mí nos encantaría darte un hermano y lo hemos intentado muchas veces, pero hemos fallado en cada intento. Kaiidth, lo que es, es. Al menos tienes a Sybok. Él es tu medio hermano a través de tu padre, y medio hermano sigue siendo un hermano”.

Spock trató de no hacer pucheros, era vulcano y los vulcanos no hacían pucheros. “Sybok es aproximadamente catorce años mayor que yo y está demasiado ocupado trabajando en su título de la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano para jugar conmigo. Tal diferencia de edad hace que la compañía sea pobre, y como no puedo encontrar ninguna entre mis compañeros de clase, he concluido que solo un hermano menor puede proporcionar lo que necesito".

Los ojos de Amanda se iluminaron. "¡Oh! Entonces, no es necesariamente un hermanito lo que quieres, ¡es un amigo! ¿Quizás puedas hacer un amigo mientras estás aquí en la Tierra? Los humanos vienen en muchas variedades y apuesto a que hay al menos uno aquí en la Tierra que será el amigo perfecto para ti. Después de todo, si tu padre encontró a un humano que consideraba lo suficientemente lógico como para casarse, entonces es lógico que puedas encontrar fácilmente uno como amigo”.

Spock preguntó con la misma inquietud que cualquier niño en problemas, "¿Se informará a padre de mi transgresión?".

Amanda hizo una pausa y luego sonrió. "Bueno... Solo estabas haciendo lo que creías que era el curso de acción lógico, y no fue tu culpa que tuvieras datos incorrectos. Entonces, es lógico que me responsabilice de esto. Yo misma lo manejaré si me dejas ayudarte a encontrar un amigo humano. ¿Es un acuerdo aceptable?”.

Spock trató de no sonreír, pero a juzgar por la forma en que su madre le devolvió la sonrisa, debe haber visto sus labios temblar. "Afirmativo, ko-mekh".

Amanda tomó la mano de su hijo, y su sonrisa creció cuando él no la retiró. “Entonces tenemos un trato, mi sa-fu. ¡Y no más alimentación a animales de zoológico!”.

Spock se permitió sostener la mano de su madre mientras ella lo acompañaba de regreso a la embajada de Vulcano. Estaban en la Tierra y no había vulcanos alrededor para ver a Spock todavía tomado de la mano con su madre a su edad. Spock se preguntó, no por primera vez, si era su sangre humana la que lo hacía añorar el calor y el afecto que sentía de la mano de su madre. Los verdaderos vulcanos no sentían la necesidad de tales cosas, ¿verdad?

#  **_:::: ::::_**

Era una rara ocasión cuando los estudios de Sybok y el trabajo de su padre coincidían en viajes mutuos fuera de su mundo. Padre necesitaba asistir al segundo aniversario de la tragedia del Kelvin y Sybok estaba haciendo su investigación sobre el comportamiento humano para su título de psicología. Así fue que Spock, de siete años, se encontró en un santuario de vida silvestre en San Francisco con Sybok cuidándolo durante un día mientras su madre y su padre iban a una cita solos. Desde el incidente del zoológico, habían estado presionando a Sybok para que pasara más tiempo con Spock. Este día de "cuidar a tu hermano" fue uno de los intentos de su padre para que Sybok le diera a Spock la amistad que ansiaba.

Últimamente, Sybok estaba intentando dejarse crecer la barba y conseguir mujeres humanas atractivas para ayudarlo en su investigación sobre las emociones y las tradiciones de apareamiento humano. Ninguno de los cuales iba bien. Spock se sentó solo en la hierba mirando a los pájaros vadear en el lago. Sybok sonrió al ver a un grupo de mujeres humanas arrojando un disco de un lado a otro. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Spock. “¡Spock, mi querido hermano! ¿Alimentarás a las cigüeñas o encontrarás problemas?”.

Spock resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. "No hermano".

Sybok suspiró, era demasiado emocional para un vulcano. Estaba empezando a causar tensión con su padre. "Eso es muy malo. ¡Necesitas vivir un poco, explorar tu lado humano! ¡Diviértete por una vez! Ve a explorar este lugar y yo haré lo mismo. Si tienes problemas, solo envíame un mensaje con tu PADD. Sabes cómo usar uno, ¿no?”.

Spock resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Esa era una reacción humana, no una vulcana. “Sí, sa-kai. He sido experto en el uso de uno durante cuatro años. No soy tonto”.

Sybok miró a las hembras humanas y se dirigió hacia ellas. Se volvió brevemente y le lanzó una pequeña billetera a Spock con un guiño. “¡Muy bien, hermano! ¡Recuerda divertirte! ¡Cómprate un helado, haz amigos, se humano!”

Spock tomó la billetera y vio fichas de crédito adentro. Spock puso la billetera en la mochila a su espalda y decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano y explorar su raro momento de independencia verdadera sin supervisión. Desde el incidente del zoológico, su madre dejó de confiar en Spock para evitar problemas. Dio un paseo para ver qué podía encontrar. Había tratado de hacer amigos humanos con la ayuda de su madre en su última visita, pero todos se burlaron de sus oídos y los agarraron. Después de algunas narices sangrantes, Spock dejó de tratar de hacer amigos humanos. Decidió que los humanos eran demasiado ilógicos. No por primera vez, Spock deseó que la cigüeña pudiera entregarle ese hermanito que había intentado pedir con papas fritas.

La audición vulcana de Spock escuchó el choque a través de los arbustos y pudo esquivar el objeto que se precipitó hacia él. Era un cochecito de bebé, y encima había una cigüeña. La cigüeña cabalgaba sobre la carriola cuando se estrelló contra el agua y Spock escuchó el sonido de un niño llorando. El ave saltó del cochecito para agarrar una bolsa de papas fritas y se fue volando. Eran la marca de papas fritas Terran Yummies. Spock jadeó. ¿Podría ser? ¿Un hermanito entregado por la cigüeña?

Spock se acercó rápidamente al niño que lloraba cuando vio la carriola hundiéndose en el agua. Desabrochó las correas que lo mantenían asegurado al cochecito y lo sacó. Cuando lo dejó en la orilla, el niño dejó de llorar y observó a su salvador con los ojos muy abiertos. Spock sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al mirar al niño humano. Era un macho humano, de aproximadamente diecinueve meses de edad, con cabello dorado, mejillas redondas de color rosa y llevaba pantalones de pana con una camisa azul brillante. La característica más impresionante de todas eran sus vibrantes ojos azules. Brillaban tan intensamente como la rara piedra volkaya. Era un niño estéticamente agradable, y una cigüeña se lo entregó. Spock sonrió, incapaz de reprimir su alegría y le presentó a este humano el ta'al. “Saludos, soy Spock. Como una cigüeña me lo entregó, lógicamente eso debe significar que usted es el hermanito que solicité de una cigüeña hace seis meses y diez días”.

Spock jadeó cuando su nuevo hermanito lo tomó de la mano y se metió sus dedos índice y medio en la boca. La cara de Spock se puso verde ante la sacudida que subió por su columna vertebral hasta su mente. Se apartó de la sensación inusual que le estaba causando. "¡Rai! ¡No, pi'sa-kai! ¡Eso es inapropiado!”.

El humano frunció el ceño y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Las orejas de Spock se pusieron verdes y cedió a esos brillantes ojos azules de volkaya. “Puedes tomar mi mano si lo deseas. Tendré que nombrarte. ¿Tienes un nombre?".

El niño humano se rió e intentó ponerse de pie. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Spock en un abrazo. Spock estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que su nuevo hermano era una criatura muy táctil. Podía sentir las emociones del pequeño fácilmente, el cariño y la fascinación se apoderaron de él como una ola. No fue tan desagradable como pensó. Parecía que su hermano humano no era tan consciente de ello como lo sería un vulcano a su edad.

Spock sintió la mente de su hermano humano llegar a él. Se preguntó si sería apropiado que se fusionaran. Eran hermanos ahora y él necesitaría formar un vínculo familiar, pero nunca había realizado una fusión mental. Spock sentía fácilmente la mente joven debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, además, había visto a su padre y su abuela realizarle una fusión en varias ocasiones en preparación para su ceremonia de unión con T'Pring en cuarenta y dos días. Concluyó que era un curso de acción lógico fusionarse con su hermano. No parecía tan difícil. Tomó la cara del humano en sus manos y movió las yemas de sus dedos hacia sus puntos psi. “Nunca antes había hecho esto, así que intentaré ser amable. Mi mente a tu mente, mis pensamientos a tus pensamientos..."

Spock sintió que su mente se sumergía en una ola de color y pensamientos acelerados. Era tan dinámico y tan familiar para él. Alegría, afecto y un anhelo idéntico por otro, todo girando en la mente de Spock. Vio a una mujer con cabello dorado, tan triste y tan rota. Un anhelo de ser abrazado por ella, pero todo lo que hacía era llorar cada vez que lo miraba. Jim. Jim. ¡Jim! Ese era él, así lo llamaba ella, así se llamaba. Spock sintió que su mente se extendía aún más profundamente en la mente de Jim y se entrelazaba fuertemente alrededor de la suya. Se sentía viejo y muy familiar. Como si siempre hubiera estado allí, y siempre lo estaría. “Has sido y siempre serás... mi amigo. ¡T'hy'la!”.

Spock se apartó de la fusión y se quedó con la sensación persistente de Jim dentro de él. Se sentía como si se hubiera colocado una pieza faltante, sí. Eso estaba bien, Jim tenía toda la razón. ¡Esto era lo que había estado extrañando todo este tiempo! ¡Era Jim! Toda la existencia de Spock había sido un déficit de Jim y ahora que su vínculo familiar estaba en su lugar, todo estaba bien. Esa palabra, tan antigua y familiar, hizo eco en su vínculo. T'hy'la, ¿qué significaba? Era vulcano, pero Spock no sabía el significado. Le preguntaría a Sybok más tarde. Spock miró a Jim que estaba sonriendo y riéndose de él y aplaudiendo. "¡Spock! ¡Spock! ¡Spock!”.

Spock sintió una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. “Eso es correcto, Jim. Soy Spock ¿Jugamos juntos ahora?”.

Spock sintió la idea de "¡Jugar, sí! ¡Quiero jugar con el chico con orejas puntiagudas!” revolotear a través de su nuevo vínculo. Era más fuerte que su vínculo con su padre y hermano, pero Spock asumió que Jim estaba destinado a estar solo y no tenía que compartirlo con Sybok. La idea de compartir a Jim irritaba a Spock por alguna razón. Le tendió la mano y Jim la tomó. Juntos. Spock se lo llevó y encontró un lugar para jugar. Finalmente, Spock finalmente obtuvo un amigo y un hermano con quien jugar.

#  **_:::: ::::_**

Spock encontró una colina cubierta de hierba solitaria con un árbol para que él y Jim pudieran jugar. Le enseñó a Jim cómo jugar Narat do-toh, un juego que observó que jugaban los otros vulcanos. Uno buscaba a los otros escondidos, pero con su vínculo se encontraban fácilmente. Después jugaron a Le-matya eh Sehlat, otro juego donde se perseguían. Spock nunca llegó a jugar estos juegos, siempre fue excluido porque era mestizo, pero a Jim no le importó ni un poco. De hecho, Jim parecía divertirse... con Spock. Causó una nueva sensación en su costado, donde estaba su corazón. ¿Era así cómo se sentía la felicidad?

Jim se rió, "¡Lay mat, sí!"

"Le-matya", corrigió Spock. "Tu vulcano mejorará, pero fue un intento excelente".

Spock intentaba enseñarle su idioma a Jim desde que se conocieron hace dos horas. Jim estaba demostrando ser muy inteligente para un niño humano de su edad. Era una prueba más de que estaba destinado a ser amigo y hermano de Spock. "¡Spock!".

"Sí, ese es mi nombre".

Un sonido como el gruñido de un cachorro Sehlat emanó del estómago de Jim, y Spock sintió una sensación de hambre a través de su vínculo. Spock frunció el ceño. Jim necesitaba sustento. Como el hermano mayor, eso lo hacía responsable del bienestar de Jim. “Encontraremos comida. Ven, te proveeré”.

Spock tomó automáticamente la mano de Jim, aunque no le gustaba tomarse de la mano con su madre con él parecía correcto. Jim no era tan hábil para caminar y necesitaba ser atendido. Era lógico que Spock tomara su mano para protegerlo y cuidarlo mejor. Sintió más el hambre de Jim ahora que se tocaban piel con piel. A Spock no le gustaba la sensación de hambre, quería que Jim siempre estuviera bien, así que sacó la billetera con los créditos que Sybok le dio. "Podemos ir a comprar comida con esto..."

Spock miró la ropa de Jim, todavía estaba húmeda del lago y ahora estaban cubiertos de manchas de hierba y tierra. "Y quizás algunas prendas nuevas también".

“¿Pendas?”.

"Sí. Lo que llevas puesto está sucio. Y cómo viviremos juntos de ahora en adelante, necesitarás algo más adecuado para el clima de Vulcano. Mi ropa es demasiado grande para ti, pero primero debo proporcionarte comida”.

Spock llevó a Jim a un puesto de comida junto al lago que servía una sustancia dulce y fría conocida como helado. El hombre humano que servía el helado miró a los dos con una ceja levantada. “Bueno, no todos los días recibo un cliente joven de Vulcano. ¿Es tu amigo?”.

Spock sacudió la cabeza. "Él es mi hermano pequeño, pero sí, creo que también puedo definir nuestra relación como 'amigo'".

Sus cejas se alzaron aún más. "Lo siento, pero ustedes dos no parecen relacionados, ni siquiera son de la misma especie".

Spock simplemente dijo: "La cigüeña lo entregó".

Esto hizo que el hombre mayor se riera. "¡Ah! ¡No pensé que los vulcanos tuvieran sentido del humor! De acuerdo, ¿qué tendrán tú y tu... hermano?”.

Spock miró a Jim, que observaba las imágenes con asombro. Sintió el deseo de Jim por chocolate a través de su vínculo. Spock sabía que no podía tomar chocolate, así que fue por la vainilla ya que era la opción más segura. Pagó por el helado y llevó a Jim al lago para observar las diversas aves acuáticas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un muelle sin usar y consumieron su helado. “Esto es bastante agradable. ¿También disfrutas tu helado, Jim?”.

Jim sonrió, su rostro y su ropa ahora cubiertos de chocolate. "¡Anmor, Spock!"

Spock levantó una ceja. "¿Anmor? ¿Qué es anmor?”.

Spock sintió una emoción revolotear a través del vínculo. Era poderoso y Spock casi no lo reconoció. "Ah. Te refieres al amor. La palabra es ashau”.

"¿Ashow?".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. "El nombre de este sentimiento, Jim es ashau".

Jim se rió y abrazó a Spock. "¡Ashau! ¡Ashau Spock!”.

Spock sabía que no era vulcano permitir una emoción tan fuerte, pero Jim era humano y haría una excepción por él. Sentir una emoción tan fuerte como el amor por Jim era lo correcto. “Taluk nash-veh k'dular, Jim. Te aprecio, Jim. Eres mi primer amigo real y mi nuevo hermano. Contaría a I-Chaya, pero él es un sehlat, y fue primero de mi padre. Lo conocerás cuando vayamos a Vulcano. Te gustará y él te protegerá de los le-matyas salvajes”.

Spock había adquirido servilletas del vendedor de helados e intentó limpiarle la cara a Jim. Jim arrugó la cara ante los esfuerzos de limpieza de Spock, pero cumplió. Spock miró la ropa de Jim. Se preguntó dónde podría conseguirle ropa nueva. Lo necesitaría antes de presentar a Jim a sus padres y Sybok. Sin duda les gustaría quedarse con Jim en el momento en que lo vieran, pero, solo para asegurarse, Spock necesitaba hacer que Jim pareciera aceptable. Sacó su PADD y buscó una tienda de ropa adecuada cerca. Afortunadamente, había una que vendía ropa de todos los estilos, incluso vulcano, no muy lejos.

Spock también vio una llamada entrante de Sybok y la aceptó. Se podía escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor y sonidos de mujeres riendo. "¿Divirtiéndote, pi'sa-kai?".

Spock reflexionó un momento. “Creo que estoy participando en actividades estimulantes. También he hecho un amigo. Un macho humano”.

Sybok sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era inquietante verlo en una cara vulcana. “¡Eso es maravilloso! Lady Amanda estará encantada”.

"De hecho, mamá estará complacida con este nuevo desarrollo".

Sybok miró a su alrededor con preocupación. "¡Oh! ¿Has visto a un niño humano, de aproximadamente un año y medio de edad, vagando solo o con personas sospechosas? Parece que una mujer llamada Winona Kirk ha perdido a su hijo. Encontraron su cochecito, pero no hay señales del niño”.

Spock levantó las cejas. "Eso es desafortunado. Mi amigo es humano, masculino y de esa edad, pero no está perdido ni está con personas sospechosas. Te haré saber si encuentro un niño humano que coincida con esa descripción. Debo irme, Jim necesita ropa nueva, ya que las actuales están cubiertas de manchas de hierba y helado. Larga vida y prosperidad, Sybok".

“Sí, paz y larga vida, Spock. ¡Ve a divertirte con tu nuevo amigo!”.

Spock colgó y miró a Jim, que rodaba por la hierba. Spock lo recogió y lo llevó de la mano a la tienda de ropa que había localizado. "Ven Jim, te conseguiré ropa nueva".

Jim se colocó junto a Spock, lleno de energía implacable y lo siguió con inquebrantable lealtad. Spock sintió por su vínculo, el afecto de Jim y los pensamientos de cómo le gustaba su nuevo proveedor de comida y amor de orejas puntiagudas mucho más que la gran cosa de la leche y el otro chico. Spock captó fragmentos de soledad y tristeza que habían sido dados a Jim por sus cuidadores anteriores. ¿Quizás por eso la cigüeña le entregó a Jim? ¿Para darle la compañía que necesitaba? Spock era más que capaz de dársela. Se esforzaría en asegurarse de que Jim nunca se sintiera solo.

#  **_:::: ::::_**

Spock fue a la tienda de ropa y atrajo más de una mirada sospechosa de la empleada, una mujer humana. "¿Dónde están tus padres, niño?".

“Están en lo que los humanos llaman una cita. Si está preguntando por mi guardián, mi hermano mayor me ha permitido ejercer mi derecho a la independencia desde que aprobé mi kahs-wan. Está cerca en caso de emergencia".

La empleada parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer con un niño vulcano. “¿Kas won? ¿Qué es eso?".

Spock recitó la información que se le dio con perfecta precisión. “El kahs-wan es el ritual vulcano de mayoría de edad que todos los vulcanos toman a la edad de siete años. Nos dejan en el desierto durante diez días sin comida, agua ni armas. Es para asegurarnos de que no nos debilite nuestro estilo de vida pacifista y podamos ser autosuficientes".

“¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué clase de padres le hacen eso a sus hijos?! ¿No es peligroso?”.

Spock arqueó una ceja. “Solo para un humano. Yo soy vulcano. Se nos enseña a ser autosuficientes lo más jóvenes posible. ¿Me ayudará ahora a conseguir ropa nueva para mi hermano? Tengo créditos para comprarlos”.

Spock presentó los créditos a la empleada estupefacta. "Uh... ¿Hermano?".

Spock miró a Jim y luego a la empleada. "Sí. Creo que la expresión humana es que fue 'entregado por la cigüeña'. Como su hermano mayor, es mi responsabilidad cuidar y proveer. ¿Tiene alguna tela ligera, transpirable y fácil de lavar?".

La mujer mayor se rió entre dientes detrás de su mano. “Muy bien, eres el cliente más extraño que he tenido en todo el día, pero oye, tienes los créditos. Vamos, la sección de niños está por aquí". Spock escuchó, fácilmente gracias a su oído vulcano, como ella murmuró en voz baja: “En serio, ¿diez días? Increíble... No podría aguantar un solo día sin la red".

"Si no me cree, la información sobre el kahs-wan está disponible en la base de datos de la Federación".

La mujer se dio la vuelta y parpadeó. "¿Escuchaste eso?".

"La audición vulcana es superior a la de los humanos", aclaró Spock.

La mujer realmente no estaba segura de qué hacer con los niños vulcanos, pero debió haber decidido que Spock probablemente ya era más inteligente a la edad de cinco años que algunos clientes que recibe en el comercio minorista. “Oookay, ahora. Aquí está la sección de niños. Si tienes más preguntas, estaré en la recepción. Solo, no lo sé, no dejes que tu hermano pequeño cause problemas".

Entonces, Spock y Jim se quedaron solos. Spock no tardó mucho en encontrar algunas túnicas estándar del desierto en un estilo vulcano moderno. Seleccionó uno del tamaño de Jim y lo llevó a la recepción. “Hice mi elección. Aquí está el pago indicado en la etiqueta de precio".

La mujer lo tomó, todavía desconcertada por la extraña cortesía de Spock. “Uh, ¿gracias por tu compra? Hay un probador en la parte de atrás si quieres cambiarlo".

“De nada, haré uso del probador que ha mencionado”.

Spock llevó a Jim en la parte de atrás y lo ayudó a cambiarse a su ropa nueva, poniendo la vieja y sucia en su mochila. Fue una tarea bastante problemática ya que Jim era bastante... inquieto, pero a través del vínculo Spock pudo comunicar su deseo de que tuviera ropa limpia. Escoltó a Jim afuera, y él avanzó obedientemente detrás. Spock vio a la mujer en la recepción en una computadora, parecía estar en el sitio web de la Embajada de Vulcano buscando el kahs-wan. La escuchó murmurar: “Vaya, ¿eso es real? Santo cielo..."

Spock le dio el ta'al. “Les agradezco su ayuda hoy. Larga vida y prosperidad".

La mujer se sobresaltó y le devolvió a Spock un ta'al muy descuidado. "¡Oh, sí! Igualmente".

Spock vio que Jim intentaba imitar el ta'al y tenía un pequeño problema, por lo que lo ayudó a colocar los dedos en la posición correcta. "Así, Jim".

Jim lo intentó de nuevo y Spock asintió con aprobación. "Bueno. Ese es un ta'al aceptable. Ahora podemos ir a jugar un poco más".

Spock salió de la tienda con Jim sosteniendo su mano, dejando a la mujer atónita sacudiendo la cabeza. Spock la había escuchado decir: “Vaya, ese es el niño mejor portado que he visto en mi vida. Necesito contratar a una niñera de Vulcano... "

**_:::: ::::_ **

Spock llevó a Jim de regreso al parque. Había decidido jugar más a le-matya eh sehlat con Jim, tomando un breve descanso para llevarlo al baño. El breve descanso se prolongó ya que tuvo que enseñarle a usar dicho baño y luego a lavarse las manos, pero los esfuerzos de Spock se encontraron con resultados mixtos. Encontró la victoria en el hecho de que Jim logró obtener la mayor parte en el baño. Salió del baño con Jim de la mano y se llevó consigo una sensación de gran victoria después de la lucha épica. Spock se estremeció por lo que sucedió, incluso después de lavarse las manos dos veces. “Ahora, Jim, espero que sepas cómo controlar tus intestinos y no necesites un pañal. Los niños vulcanos suelen aprender eso cuando caminan".

Jim hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Spock sintió que los sentimientos de deshonra de Jim rondaban como una nota amarga a través de su vínculo. A Spock no le gustaba que Jim se sintiera así, así que trató de tranquilizarlo. “Aprenderás Jim. ¿Te gustaría jugar un poco más?".

Jim asintió y se rió, "¡Spock!", luego bostezo. Spock sintió fatiga proveniente de Jim. “Ah, necesitas descanso. Soy vulcano y necesito poco descanso. Ven, te buscaré un árbol para que duermas y te cuidaré”.

Spock sintió que Jim cabeceaba y tropezaba, por lo que lo levantó y, con un poco de esfuerzo, logró ponerlo en su espalda. Jim no era ligero, pero Spock no era débil. Sintió a Jim dormirse rápidamente y acariciar su hombro. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el oído. Spock encontró un lugar con sombra debajo de un árbol con césped suave y dejó a Jim en el suelo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la hierba junto a Jim, quien bostezo, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y se volvió a dormir.

Spock sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante la naturaleza táctil de Jim. Nunca se había "abrazado" como diría su madre con nadie excepto con ella, y quizás con I-Chaya. Descubrió que no le importaba, ya que Jim era su amigo y el hermanito que le había pedido a la cigüeña. Spock supuso que los humanos requerían mucho contacto físico, y ese era el precio por mantener uno. Spock pagaría con gusto ese precio, especialmente porque no había otros vulcanos para tener como compañeros.

Spock decidió que también podía tomarse este tiempo para meditar. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró mucho más fácil con Jim en proximidad física. Con la presencia de la mente dormida de Jim, Spock encontró mucho más fácil concentrarse que con el uso de una olla de fuego como su padre y su abuela le habían estado enseñando. Su paisaje mental había cambiado desde que conoció a Jim. En las arenas rojas de Vulcano, Spock vio en su mente un oasis de agua azul cristalina que representaba su centro. Eso no había cambiado ni los árboles y arbustos raquíticos que representaban el vínculo telepático que compartía con su familia. Su madre y su padre eran árboles vulcanos nudosos, pequeños, atrofiados y bien arraigados a la orilla del agua. Incluso Spock podía ver pequeños arbustos que eran Sybok y la madre del clan T'Pau.

Lo que sí cambió en el paisaje mental de Spock fue el árbol altísimo que crecía en el mismo centro del agua, el núcleo de su katra, su vínculo con Jim. Era un gran árbol que parecía dos árboles que estaban tan profundamente entrelazados que se convertían en una sola entidad. Las hojas rojas de un árbol indukah vulcano se mezclaban con las hojas de un roble de la tierra tan verde como su sangre. Los dos árboles se balanceaban con la brisa del paisaje psíquico y su dosel arrojaba sombra sobre el agua e incluso sobre las otras ataduras de Spock. Esto era nuevo para él, pero el árbol en sí parecía antiguo. Spock vadeó el agua para llegar a su centro, donde estaba su vínculo con Jim.

Inspeccionó el árbol y encontró un gran hueco en la base del árbol entrelazado que se abría a otro lugar. Spock miró dentro y sintió la mente dormida de Jim al otro lado. Curioso, se arrodilló más cerca y cayó dentro. Se tambaleó y cayó más profundo, encontrando un paisaje muy diferente. Era como el de Spock, pero más dinámico. El cielo cambiaba de color constantemente y el paisaje cambiaba de campos de maíz a montañas de lo que parecía ser helado de chocolate, y luego un océano lleno de cigüeñas con nubes rosadas en el cielo. En esta mente dinámica, el gran árbol de dos mundos muy diferentes, nunca cambió. Era el vínculo de Jim con Spock.

Era estimulante aquí, y muy diferente de su padre o su abuela T'Pau. Spock encontraba delicioso estar en esta mente cálida y voluble. Spock vio a Jim montado en un caballo de la Tierra, con una risita saludó a Spock mientras galopaba. Spock le devolvió el saludo. Esta era la mente soñadora de Jim. Decidió detener su intrusión y regresó al hueco de su árbol, de vuelta a su propia mente. Se retiró lentamente de su paisaje mental y volvió a la conciencia. Cuando se despertó, escuchó su PADD pitar incesantemente.

Spock vio una videollamada de su hermano y la respondió. Vio la imagen de la cara de Sybok llena de más preocupación de la que había visto nunca. Spock abrió la boca para saludar, pero lo cortó. “¡Spock! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Este fue mi tercer intento de hablarte!".

Spock arqueó una ceja. "Me disculpo. Meditaba bajo un gran roble a unos diez metros del lago. ¿Pasa algo, sa-kai?".

"¡Sí! ¿Dónde está ese amigo con el que has estado pasando el rato? ¿Dijiste que se llamaba Jim?”.

Spock miró el rostro dormido de Jim y sintió un breve destello de orgullo y calidez por que alguien como él fuera suyo. Spock volvió a mirar a Sybok. "Afirmativo. Este es Jim, mi nuevo amigo y hermano".

Spock inclinó el PADD hacia atrás para que Sybok pudiera ver a Jim, lo escuchó maldecir. "¡Ponfo Mirran!".

Spock jadeó. "Sybok, ese lenguaje es inapropiado y vulgar".

Sybok respondió: “¡Spock! ¡Tienes que volver ahora y traer a Jim! Lady Amanda y nuestro padre no están contentos y están en camino a recogernos".

Spock sintió una sensación de pavor en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué había pasado? Spock mantuvo el miedo en su rostro cuando le dijo a Sybok. "Estoy en camino".

Spock terminó la llamada y rozó con los dedos la mejilla de Jim. “Jim. Despierta. Debemos presentarte a mi familia. Espero que les gustes".

Jim bostezó y abrió sus ojos azules volkaya, y Spock sintió que su corazón palpitaba en su costado. Por supuesto que a su familia le gustara Jim, era estéticamente agradable, inteligente para su edad, y Spock sabía que a su madre le encantaría tener otro ser humano en casa. Jim bostezó de nuevo y Spock sintió su somnolencia y el deseo de ser levantado y abrazado. Spock se arrodilló para que Jim pudiera montar en su espalda y se dirigió a donde Sybok quería encontrarse con ellos.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Amanda y Sarek tuvieron que interrumpir su cita. Sarek sintió un gran cambio en su vínculo familiar con Spock. Cuando llamó a Sybok, Amanda vio un destello de emoción en su rostro antes de desaparecer bajo su estoicismo vulcano, pero no de su vínculo. Miedo y luego enojo, uno por el hijo menor y el otro dirigido a su hijo mayor. Sybok no sabía dónde estaba Spock. Peor aún, cuando Sarek llamó, una mujer humana desconocida estaba en el fondo vistiéndose en una cama de hotel. Los labios de Sybok estaban hinchados y su cuello mostraba marcas de pasión. Desconocía la ubicación de Spock mientras Sybok se dedicaba a actividades pasionales.

Allí estaban ahora, Sarek mirando sin pestañear a Sybok. Luego dijo las palabras más duras que Amanda había escuchado de boca de Sarek a su hijo mayor. “Sybok. Sus habilidades como hijo mío y como hermano de Spock son de lo más insatisfactorias. Sus servicios como cuidador ya no serán necesarios".

Sybok siempre fue demasiado emotivo para un vulcano. Dejaba que sus emociones fueran libremente. Su disgusto se mostró claramente, se recreo en ello. Luego pronunció el insulto más duro que uno podría decirle a otro vulcano. “Estás siendo bastante emocional. ¿No meditaste lo suficiente o ya es tu tiempo?".

Amanda jadeó. "¡Chicos! ¡Este no es el momento de discutir! ¡Sarek! ¡Sigue siendo tu hijo! Sybok, ¿cómo pudiste perder de vista a Spock? ¡Todavía es un niño!".

Sybok se encogió de hombros. “Spock pasó su kahs-wan. Puede cuidarse solo y necesita explorar un poco su humanidad. Diviértirse, meterse en problemas".

Sarek se tensó. “Spock ha elegido el estilo de vida vulcano, su insistencia en deshacer su control emocional solo lo dañará más. Meditaré en una reprimenda adecuada para usted en un momento posterior. Debemos buscar a Spock".

“Sí, sa-mekh... Sobre Spock. Creo que fue demasiado lejos en la definición de diversión".

Sybok inclinó la cabeza hacia una mujer rubia que venía hacia ellos. Sarek tomó nota de sus rasgos, era relativamente agradable a la vista y, como típica de los humanos, era emocional e ilógica. Parecía bastante... desquiciada. No más allá del gusto de Sybok. Sarek reprimió el impulso de suspirar. Levantó una ceja a su mayor. "¿Es un conocido suyo, Sybok?".

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada. “Soy Winona Kirk. ¿Eres el padre de este Spock?”.

Sarek parpadeó. "Lo soy. ¿Sabe la ubicación de mi hijo?".

Winona hundió los dedos en sus brazos como si resistiera el impulso de arañar al vulcano que tenía delante. "¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! Tu hijo parece haber secuestrado a mi pequeño de un año".

La mandíbula de Amanda cayó. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Spock es un buen chico! ¡Él nunca haría algo así! ¡Esto tiene que ser un malentendido!".

La perfecta memoria vulcana de Sarek actuó mientras estudiaba a la mujer. “Es la viuda del comandante George Kirk. Su hijo nació durante la tragedia del Kelvin. Me aflijo contigo".

Winona parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a Sarek de un mordisco. "Solo ayúdame a encontrar a mi hijo".

Amanda siendo humana entendió a esta mujer, y en momentos como este, Sarek recordaba por qué se casó con ella. “Winona... Mi nombre es Amanda, soy la madre de Spock. Sé como te sientes. Acabo de recibir una llamada de que mi hijastro, que se suponía debía cuidar a su hermano pequeño, pero lo dejó vagar sin supervisión. Spock puede ser un niño inteligente y mucho más independiente que un niño humano, pero la Tierra le resulta extraña. Puede sobrevivir en el desierto de Vulcano durante diez días, pero una ciudad en la Tierra tiene peligros para los que los vulcanos no están adaptados. Encontraremos a nuestros chicos juntos".

Winona contuvo las lágrimas. "Gracias... yo... ha sido difícil desde..."

Amanda la abrazó, algo obsceno para un vulcano, pero natural para los humanos. Fue en esta escena que Spock se acercó a ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento antes de educar sus rasgos. "¿Madre? ¿Padre? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Sybok ha vuelto a hacer algo emocional?”.

Todos los adultos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos al vulcano de siete años que llevaba a un niño humano dormido en la espalda. Spock miró a los adultos con preocupación. Winona jadeó y corrió hacia Spock. “¡Jim! ¡Mi bebé!".

Winona fue a quitarle Jim a Spock, pero para sorpresa de todos, él retrocedió y abrazó al pequeño humano con fuerza. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué intentas robar a mi hermano?”.

Las cejas de Sarek se alzaron. "¿Hermano? Spock, este niño no es mío ni de tu madre. No es tu hermano".

Spock miró a su padre confundido. “Sí lo es. La cigüeña lo entregó. Eso lo convierte en mi hermano".

Sarek parpadeó. "¿Cigüeña? Aclara".

Spock maniobró a Jim para sostenerlo alrededor de su cintura como un adulto sostendría a un niño pequeño, pero en Spock parecía que estaba tratando de sostener un oso de peluche gigante. Jim se rió y se acurrucó más profundamente en el cuello de Spock, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos regordetes alrededor. Spock no retrocedió. De hecho, abrazó a Jim más cerca. Era una de las cosas más lindas que Amanda había visto en su vida. Incluso Winona pasó de desquiciada a derretirse. Amanda trató de taparse la boca para ocultar su creciente sonrisa.

Spock casi puso los ojos en blanco ante sus padres, pero ahora que había pasado su kahs-wan, tenía que ser más como un vulcano. “Si recuerdas el incidente del zoológico, intenté sobornar a la cigüeña que vive en el zoológico para que me consiguiera un hermanito. A principios de esta tarde, un cochecito con una cigüeña encima bajó rodando la colina y se metió en el lago. Dentro del cochecito estaba Jim. Lógicamente llegué a la conclusión de que este era el hermanito que encargué y de inmediato asumí mis funciones como su hermano mayor. Por lo tanto, es mío y podemos llevarlo con nosotros a Vulcano. Puedo compartir mi habitación con él".

Sarek no sabía nada del incidente del zoológico. Amanda se quedó paralizada y su esposo la miró en busca de aclaraciones. “Amanda. ¿A qué se refiere nuestro hijo?”.

Amanda suspiró. “Me preguntó de dónde venían los bebés y le dije que la cigüeña los trae. Es una vieja expresión de la Tierra. ¡No sabía que intentaría comprar un hermanito con una bolsa de papas fritas a la cigüeña del zoológico!".

Spock asintió. “Era lógico. Mi padre es embajador y lo he observado creando acuerdos mutuamente beneficiosos entre dos partes. La cigüeña deseaba comida y yo deseaba un hermanito. Cada uno de nosotros tenía algo que el otro quería y negociamos un trato. Le di a la cigüeña una bolsa de Terran Yummies y, a cambio, la cigüeña me dio a Jim. Lógicamente, eso hace que Jim sea mío ahora".

Amanda estalló en carcajadas ante la expresión de asombro de Sarek. “Esposo, parece que a nuestro hijo se le ocurrió la idea del soborno por ti”.

Sarek parpadeó y miró a su hijo menor. Los humanos y Sybok empezaron a reír. Sarek le explicó a su hijo: “Spock. Los bebés no provienen de un ave acuática terrestre. Por lo general, se crean a través de un proceso conocido como relaciones sexuales. La relación sexual es cuando el pene de un hombre entra en la vagina de una mujer".

Amanda jadeó y tapó la boca de su marido. “¡Sarek! ¡Solo tiene siete años! ¡Es demasiado joven!".

Winona parecía escandalizada. "¿Estabas a punto de darle la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas aquí mismo?".

Sarek arqueó una ceja hacia las mujeres humanas. “Los vulcanos no son pájaros ni abejas. Proteger a Spock de la verdad es ilógico".

Spock suspiró. “Sé lo que son las relaciones sexuales. Lo aprendí de Sybok. Tenía dudas sobre esta cigüeña, pero eso fue hasta que una me entregó a Jim. ¿Podemos quedarnoslo?".

Sarek se volvió hacia Sybok y le dio el equivalente vulcano de una mirada asesina. "Ya veo..."

Winona se arrodilló ante Spock. “Spock... Jim es un bebé. Necesita muchos cuidados, que solo yo, como su madre, puedo proporcionar”.

Spock sintió pánico. No creían que pudiera cuidar de Jim. Claramente necesitaba demostrarles que podía cuidar de Jim para que pudiera quedarse con él. Spock miró a sus padres con lo que Amanda llamaba “ojos de cachorro”. "Madre, padre. Puedo cuidar de Jim. Lo he alimentado, jugado con él e incluso he progresado en enseñarle a usar el baño para deshacerse de sus desechos corporales".

La mandíbula de Winona cayó. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Le enseñaste a ir al baño?!".

Spock arrugó la nariz. "No ha dominado el concepto del todo, pero después de mucho esfuerzo, creo que está empezando a comprender la idea general".

La mandíbula de Winona cayó. "¡Ni siquiera ha hablado todavía!".

Spock arqueó una ceja. "Él habla. Su vocabulario es limitado y su pronunciación imprecisa, pero puede hablar".

Winona parecía abatida. “¿Dijo su primera palabra y me la perdí? Ni siquiera sé cuál es su primera palabra..."

Jim bostezo y decidió que quería tocar lo mejor en el mundo, las orejas puntiagudas. Le gustaba Spock, le gustaban sus oídos. Spock era incluso mejor que la gran lechera llamada mamá. Jim se rió. “¡Spock! ¡Spock! ¡Spock!".

Spock no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. “Sí Jim, esos son mis oídos. La palabra es kaluk. Di kaluk”.

Jim arrugó la nariz. "Kaalook".

"Kaluk". repitió Spock pacientemente.

Spock envió la imagen de sus oídos a Jim a través de su vínculo, y la palabra vulcana para ellos. Jim pareció entenderlo y gritó: "¡Kaluk!".

Spock miró a los adultos con orgullo. “Como pueden observar, soy muy capaz de enseñarle. Jim es bastante inteligente para un niño terrestre de su edad".

Spock jadeó cuando Jim le agarró los oídos y gritó: "¡Kaluk!".

“Ha, Jim. Puedes jugar con ellos si prometes ser amable".

Los ojos de Winona se llenaron de lágrimas. "La primera palabra de Jim..."

"Jim ha dominado trece palabras", la corrigió Spock. “La primera palabra que dominó fue mi nombre. En ese orden le he enseñado: ha, rai, tonk'peh, aitlu, k'von, mavau, yuk, igen, sehlat, le-matya, ashau, y ahora ha aprendido kaluk”.

"Le enseñaste a mi hijo a hablar vulcano", comenzó Winona. "No sé vulcano".

Spock se resistió a darle a esta mujer humana un suspiro de sufrimiento. Al parecer, no todos los humanos eran tan brillantes como su propia madre. “Spock es, por supuesto, mi nombre. La traducción del vocabulario de Jim en orden es: sí, no, hola, deseo, hambre, juego, sueño, cielo, sehlat es un animal nativo de Vulcano, como lo es le-matya, amor y, por supuesto, oído. También le he enseñado el ta'al".

Spock miró a Jim y levantó la mano en el ta'al hacia los adultos. "Jim, salúdalos".

Jim levantó las manos en forma de V y dijo: "Tonk'peh".

Sarek devolvió el ta'al de Jim. "Saludos, joven humano".

Spock sintió que su esperanza crecía, su padre estaba impresionado. "¿Padre? ¿Puedo quedarme con Jim? He demostrado ser un cuidador satisfactorio. También he sobrevivido a mi kahs-wan, puedo ayudar a Jim a sobrevivir en Vulcano y protegerlo de los sehlats y le-matyas salvajes".

Sarek miró hacia abajo, impasible. “No, Spock. Pertenece a la Sra. Kirk. Deja a Jim".

Cuando Sarek se inclinó para tomar a Jim de las manos de Spock, algo profundo y primitivo se levantó dentro de Spock, algo que no pudo reprimir. Jim era demasiado importante. No podía dejar que nadie se lo llevara. Le gruñó a su padre y le enseñó los dientes. "¡No! ¡Él es mío!".

Sarek retrocedió. La mandíbula de Sybok cayó y susurró en vulcano a su padre: “Sa-mekh. Mira la forma en que Spock lo sostiene. Mantiene su mano en el costado del niño... donde estaría el corazón en un vulcano. Es posesivo y te trata como un retador, no como un pariente... ¿Ya le has contado a Spock sobre el pon farr?”.

Sarek se puso rígido y respondió en vulcano: “No, pero es una discusión que planeo tener con él pronto. Y no hables de cosas tan privadas en público, Sybok".

Las mejillas de Sarek se tiñeron de verde cuando se dirigió a su hijo menor. "Spock... Esta es una pregunta personal, pero debo preguntar... ¿Has formado un vínculo de apareamiento con este niño?".

Spock arrugó las cejas y parpadeó. Jim era su hermano, no su pareja. Spock no tenía ningún interés en una pareja o mujeres. Solo necesitaba un hermano y un amigo, Jim era ambos y todo lo que necesitaba. La palabra t'hy'la parpadeó una vez más en algún lugar profundo del katra de Spock. Amigo, hermano y... El último significado se le escapó. Finalmente negó con la cabeza. "No, Jim es mi amigo y mi hermano".

Sarek pareció aliviado. “Es un placer escuchar eso. Ahora debes entregar a Jim a su madre".

Spock se aferró a Jim. Jim sintió que algo iba mal y se aferró con más fuerza a Spock. Sarek se inclinó para quitarle a Jim de nuevo y se encontró con resistencia una vez más. Entonces Amanda intervino. “Sarek. No estás ayudando".

Amanda se arrodilló al nivel de los ojos de Spock y le dedicó esa cálida y suave sonrisa que era tan rara en Vulcano. “Spock, mi kan-bu. Piensa en cómo debe sentirse la madre de Jim. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te hubiera alejado de mí a su edad?".

Spock procesó ese pensamiento. “¿Y si realmente quisiera estar con esta persona? Jim desea estar conmigo".

Amanda suspiró. “Jim tiene diecinueve meses. No tiene la edad suficiente para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Además, técnicamente lo que estás haciendo es un secuestro y eso es un delito. Una vida huyendo de la ley no es vida para Jim".

Spock tuvo que darle puntos a su madre por lógica. Spock no sabía cómo ser un criminal. Sybok era quizás el mejor para preguntarle sobre comportamiento delictivo. ¿Y si tuviera que dejarse crecer la barba? Spock arrugó la nariz ante la idea. Lo mejor era encontrar una solución legal para quedarse con Jim. “¿Qué pasa si el cuidador de un niño es insuficiente? ¿Se podría nombrar legalmente a otro?”.

A Winona Kirk no le gustó eso. “¡Oye, estoy haciendo el mejor trabajo que puedo hacer ahora mismo! ¡No es fácil ser madre soltera!".

Spock miró a la mujer. Siempre estaba tan triste cuando miraba a Jim. "Estás triste. Entristece a Jim. ¿Es su parecido físico con su padre?".

Winona se puso rígida. "Niño, no tienes ningún derecho".

Spock estaba desconcertado por su cruda ira. “Fue sólo una consulta. Pido disculpas si realicé una ofensa".

Amanda miró a Spock. “Por favor, Spock. Devuélvele a su hijo. Ha perdido a su marido el día del nacimiento de Jim. Piensa en cómo se sentiría".

Spock estaba destrozado. “Si dejo ir a Jim, nunca lo volveré a ver. Necesito a Jim".

Algo en Winona cambió. “Spock, ¿verdad? Escucha... no sé cómo su cochecito rodó por esa colina. Aparté mis ojos de él por un segundo porque Sam estaba peleando de nuevo... Supongo que si no hubieras sacado a Jim del cochecito, podría estar debajo de ese lago... Así que supongo que gracias por mirarlo cuando yo no pude".

Spock aflojó su agarre sobre Jim y lo dejó en el suelo. “Las gracias son innecesarias. Jim es mi primer amigo y mi hermanito. Verlo era mi deber".

"¿Primer amigo?", preguntó Winona. "¿No tienes amigos en Vulcano con quienes jugar?".

Spock negó con la cabeza. “Mi madre es humana. Mis compañeros no se asocian con un mestizo como yo. Han declarado y acordado que soy una abominación que no es humana ni vulcana y que no tiene lugar en este universo. A Jim no le importa este hecho y está dispuesto a ser mi amigo y hermano a pesar de eso ... ¿Por qué llora, señora Kirk?”.

Winona sollozó. "Nada... solo tengo algo en mis ojos".

Spock miró a su alrededor, todos parecían tener algo en los ojos. Amanda estaba llorando. Los de Sybok estaban empañados, e incluso Sarek parecía más malhumorado. Spock los miró confundido. Jim miró a Spock y palmeó la mejilla de Spock con su manita. “¡Ashau Spock! ¿Mavau?”.

Te amo, Spock. ¿Juegas conmigo? Ese fue el pensamiento que vino de la mente pura y encantadora de Jim. Su ser todavía brillaba como el sol, ahuyentando la oscura y fría noche de la soledad de Spock. Jim sintió la tristeza de Spock y quiso ayudarlo. Spock no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Winona se secó los ojos. “Está bien, Spock. Puedes jugar con Jim durante una hora más y luego tengo que llevarlo a casa".

Spock entró en pánico. "¿Volveré a verlo?".

Amanda y Sarek se miraron. Sarek cedió ante la mirada insistente de su esposa. “Como embajador de Vulcano en la Tierra, mi ocupación significa viajes frecuentes a la Tierra. Señora Kirk, ¿quizás durante una de mis visitas a su planeta podamos organizar una reunión supervisada entre nuestros hijos?”.

Winona asintió. “Sí, pero solo si ambos están supervisados. No quiero que su hijo vuelva a secuestrar a Jim por error".

Los adultos miraron a Spock. La familia de Spock tomó nota de sus manos de Jim con algo de sorpresa. Sybok parecía engreído. Sarek parecía escandalizado por las libertades físicas que Spock estaba permitiendo. A Spock no le importaba su aprobación o desaprobación. Era Jim, y Jim era muy importante. "¿Puedo ver a Jim de nuevo?".

"Sí". Winona mintió.

Spock se volvió hacia Jim. "Ven Jim, vamos a jugar".

**_:::: ::::_ **

La última hora que Spock pasó con Jim fue la más feliz que jamás había tenido, sin embargo, contra toda lógica, también la más triste. Estaba con Jim, pero no podía retenerlo. Spock entendió la lógica de su madre, una vida huyendo de la ley no era vida para Jim, por lo que no podía recurrir simplemente a llevárselo. No obstante, era un concepto tentador. Spock se comprometió a investigar más sobre la opción de una vida criminal más adelante. Por si acaso Jim deseaba ser secuestrado y estar con Spock. ¿Quizás si Jim fuera mayor y consciente, no sería secuestro si Jim estuviera dispuesto?

Spock y Jim estuvieron en los juegos del patio de recreo mientras los adultos hablaban. Jim decidió que quería jugar más al narat-do-toh, el juego de esconderse y buscar. Jim siempre encontraba a Spock por muy bueno que fuera su escondite. Spock estaba secretamente orgulloso. Significaba que su vínculo se aseguraría de que se encontraran algún día. Spock juró en silencio que cuando Jim fuera mayor le enseñaría cómo usar su vínculo para comunicarse entre sí a través de grandes distancias. Ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para tales cosas, pero Jim no estaba entrenado.

Spock no entendía el dicho humano de "el tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo", pero sí entendió cuándo había terminado la hora asignada con Jim. Jim estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Spock y observaba las nubes cuando los adultos se acercaron a ellos. Winona le dijo a Spock las palabras que más temía. "Es hora".

Sin mucha advertencia, Winona se inclinó y sacó a Jim de la comodidad del regazo de Spock. Fue un error. Jim comenzó a llorar. Ruidosamente. Winona se estremeció y emitió sonidos tranquilizadores tratando de mover a Jim de un lado a otro, pero no sirvió de nada. Jim siguió tratando de moverse y arrastrarse lejos de ella, intentando alcanzar desesperadamente a Spock. Winona estaba perdida. “Vamos, Jimmy. !Soy yo, mami! Has estado lejos de mí demasiado tiempo, ¿no me quieres?”.

Las fosas nasales de Spock se ensancharon. Jim le estaba gritando, vocal y mentalmente a través de su vínculo. "Jim está angustiado porque me lo quitaste".

Winona hizo una pausa, luciendo insegura por un momento, y negó con la cabeza. “Él todavía no puede quedarse contigo, lo superará. Jim tiene que aprender que no puede conseguir todo lo que quiere y que llorar no le ayudará".

El llanto de Jim estaba comenzando a causar sentimientos de pánico en Spock. “Por favor, señora Kirk. ¿Puedo despedirme de él?”.

Winona suspiró y cedió. "De acuerdo. Tienes un minuto, luego tengo que ir a buscar a Sam".

Winona bajó a Jim que corrió hacia el torso de Spock envolviendo con toda su fuerza sus pequeños brazos regordetes. Spock cedió al instinto de devolver el abrazo. Spock estaba un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a dar abrazos, pero abrazar a Jim era algo natural. Spock fue bombardeado con los pensamientos de Jim de “¡No me dejes! ¡No dejes que la mamá triste me lleve!”. Spock apretó su abrazo y envió a través de su vínculo, “Nos encontraremos de nuevo, T'hy'la. Puede que estemos separados, pero nunca lo estaremos verdaderamente. Nuestros katras siempre se tocarán y serán tocados a través de este vínculo que compartimos".

El pobre Jim no estaba al tanto de su vínculo familiar. Spock nunca tuvo un vínculo con el resto de su familia como lo tenía con Jim, pero supuso que se debía a que había ordenado a Jim especialmente a la cigüeña para que fuera su compañero y hermano. ¿Quizás eso era lo que era t'hy'la? La palabra inventada por Spock para describir su relación especial y eterna con Jim.

Su abrazo terminó cuando Winona arrancó a Jim de Spock. “Lo siento, tenemos que irnos. Se me hace tarde. Embajador, Amanda, ha sido un placer conocerlos. En algún momento me comunicaré sobre una cita de juego para estos dos cuando sea posible".

Jim estaba llorando de nuevo, sus diminutas manos se extendían desesperadamente hacia Spock. A Spock solo se le impidió correr hacia él por la mano firme de su padre en su hombro, recordándole en silencio que su comportamiento no era propio de un vulcano. Amanda miró a Spock con lágrimas en los ojos, solo quería que Spock no se sintiera tan solo. Sybok observaba a su hermano menor con interés, como si le hubieran presentado un gran rompecabezas.

Spock solo podía mirar desaparecer la figura de su Jim, su expresión de desesperación. Su madre trató de tranquilizarlo. “No te preocupes, Spock. Lo verás de nuevo pronto".

Spock le creyó. Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que no vería a Jim cara a cara durante años y que Winona haría todo lo posible para mantener a Spock alejado de él. Tampoco sabía las cicatrices que Winona le haría a su hijo y que se quedarían por el resto de la vida de Jim. Si Spock lo hubiera sabido, habría mordido muchos dedos, se habría llevado a Jim y habría corrido como el infierno hacia una vida huyendo con Jim. Es posible que se hubieran convertido en piratas juntos. Spock solo les habría dejado llevar a Jim sobre su propio pequeño cadáver.

Sarek miró impasible a su hijo menor. “Spock. Hoy te comportaste de forma impropia para un vulcano. Cuando tomaste el kahs-wan, prometiste honrar el camino vulcano. Regresaremos a Vulcano y meditarás más sobre tus acciones de hoy... Dicho esto, tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir antes de tu ceremonia de unión con la hija de Stek".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Salieron del parque, el lugar donde Spock había encontrado algo extremadamente importante para su ser. Más tarde esa noche, después de que Spock había meditado, Sybok se encontró con él y le dio un paquete envuelto en un papel de aluminio de colores. Spock miró a su hermano mayor confundido. "¿Qué es esto?".

Sybok sonrió. "¡Es un regalo! ¡Ábrelo!".

Spock abrió con cuidado el paquete, dentro había una holoimagen de él mismo sosteniendo a Jim. Spock tenía una pizca de sonrisa y Jim sonreía y reía mientras jugaba con los oídos de Spock. Spock volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor, las emociones que había pasado las últimas tres horas tratando de reprimir amenazaban con liberarse. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?".

Sybok arqueó una ceja, luciendo más como un vulcano normal de lo que Spock lo había visto nunca. Era desconcertante ver así a Sybok. “Jim es importante para ti. Esto es simplemente un recordatorio visual. Los humanos guardan esas cosas porque su memoria no es tan prístina como la nuestra. Pensé que como no puedes tener a Jim ahora, esta representación holográfica tendrá que servir como sustituto".

Spock asintió. "Estoy muy satisfecho... hermano".

Sybok asintió y sonrió. “De nada, hermanito. Tengo que irme. Padre está furioso conmigo…” Sybok hizo una pausa. "¿Qué es Jim para ti?".

Spock reflexionó sobre eso. “Es mi amigo, mi hermano y... no estoy seguro. Creo que me he entregado a mi lado humano y he creado una nueva palabra para describir mi relación con Jim... pero... se siente bien".

Las mejillas de Spock se tiñeron de verde. Estaba avergonzado de admitir haber cedido a nociones tan ilógicas. Sybok, por otro lado, estaba complacido. “Me alegra que hayas tocado tu humanidad hermano menor, estoy orgulloso. Dime, ¿cuál es esta palabra que inventaste?”.

Spock parpadeó. “Es una que no encuentro, por lo que probablemente la creé usando mi imaginación. Es t'hy'la".

Sybok jadeó y miró a Spock con extrañeza. Como si Spock hubiera pronunciado una gran verdad universal. “¡Spock! ¿Estás seguro?".

Spock asintió. “Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Nuestro vínculo es bastante fuerte, mucho más fuerte que mis vínculos familiares contigo, padre y T'Pau".

La mandíbula de Sybok cayó y luego la cerró. “¿Spock? ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Este vínculo con Jim?”.

Spock asintió. Sybok estaba emocionado, pero era su hermano. Los dedos de Sybok se movieron hacia los puntos psi de Spock y este lo dejó entrar. Pensamientos extraviados sobre t'hy'la y ¿podría ser? pasaron parpadeando a través de la fusión, Sybok la profundizó, yendo solo donde se debería permitir a los familiares más cercanos. Era su centro mental. Un oasis azul claro de sus pensamientos, con los lazos familiares al borde. Spock lo sintió jadear en estado de shock por el gran árbol que brotaba en el centro, sus raíces en lo profundo del oasis. Sybok se retiró.

Spock vio miedo y conmoción en el rostro de su hermano. “¡Spock, mi hermano! ¡Compartes algo muy especial con Jim! ¡No dejes que le pase nada! Si nuestro padre no puede sentir el vínculo entre tú y Jim, ¡entonces es un tonto!”.

Spock no sabía qué hacer con eso. Sybok escuchó los pasos de su padre y se escabulló de la habitación de Spock. Sybok le susurró a su hermano: “Spock, debes encontrar a Jim de nuevo o nunca estarás completo. La próxima vez que lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir nunca".

Spock asintió. Eso era lógico, Jim era importante. Sybok cerró la puerta detrás de él y el sensible oído vulcano de Spock captó la ira de su padre en su tono agudo y lacónico. “Sybok. Tu comportamiento ha sido imperdonable. Ser V'tosh Katur ya es bastante vergonzoso, pero no le cuentes tus formas dañinas a Spock".

“¡Padre, no lo entiendes! Planeas unir a Spock con esa chica T'Pring y no funcionará. ¡Spock tiene un t'hy'la!".

Spock no necesitó ver a su padre levantar una ceja. Lo escuchó en el tono de su voz. “Una noción tan fantástica no existe. Lees demasiada poesía anterior a la reforma. Si el apego de Spock a ese niño humano es lo suficientemente fuerte como para darte ideas tan ilógicas, entonces quizás sea mejor que evite que Spock lo vuelva a ver. La señora. Kirk se ha puesto en contacto conmigo para aceptar que es mejor que no se vean. Ella cree que Spock de alguna manera ha dañado a su hijo".

Spock escuchó lo suficiente. Volvió a su alfombra de meditación, pero esta vez cambió su fogón por la holoimagen de Jim. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules volkaya hicieron más por traerle paz a las emociones que rabiaban dentro de él que las técnicas de T'Pau. Spock cerró los ojos y encontró su centro. El árbol que apareció cuando tocó por primera vez la mente de Jim se mantenía firme. Había un hueco en la base que estaba abierto. Era su vínculo con la mente de Jim. Spock podía entrar y estar con él, aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran muy separados.

Tomada la decisión, Spock se arrastró hacia adentro para llegar a la mente de Jim. Él estaba soñando. No, era una pesadilla. Su mente estaba llena de nubes de tormenta. Había miedo y monstruos con manos negras arañando una figura dorada. Spock gritó el nombre de Jim y su mente se calmó. El niño burbujeante con luz dorada que emanaba de su mismo ser, vio a Spock, corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo. Spock permitió que se mostraran sus propios sentimientos de felicidad. Aquí, en su escape mental compartido, todavía podían jugar incluso si sus padres no se los permitían.

Jim se rió y gritó. “¡Spock! ¡Mavau!".

Juega conmigo, Spock. Spock sonrió. "Por supuesto, Jim".

Así lo hicieron. Físicamente estaban a millas de distancia, pero todavía estaban juntos. Siempre que Jim estaba dormido y Spock meditaba o soñaba, se juntaban. A pesar de que Spock no logró convencer a su padre de que le dejara ver a Jim, Spock aún lo ve a través de su vínculo. Nunca y siempre tocado.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Meses después, Spock se enteró de los horrores que todos los vulcanos deben enfrentar. De lo que ningún vulcano habla, el Pon Farr; se enteró de por qué tenía que vincularse con T'Pring. Spock estaba en las arenas rojas de su mundo natal. Cuando T'Pau intentó unir sus mentes, una vocecita había gritado desde un distante mundo azul. Spock se resistió y retrocedió. T'Pau se apartó y, para sorpresa de sus padres, declaró que la mente de Spock ya estaba unida a otra. “No habrá vínculo entre Spock cha'Sarek y T'Pring cha'Stek. No va a ser. T'Pring debe irse a otra parte. Spock está unido".

No se dijo, pero Spock lo vio en la expresión de su padre. Duda. Sybok había sido desterrado, pero las palabras que le dijo a su padre volvieron a atormentarlo. Spock pudo ver a T'Pau mirando a Sarek, como diciendo: “¿Por qué has convocado esta ceremonia cuando tu hijo ya está unido? ¿Es esto una broma para ti?”.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, o tal vez debatían al estilo vulcano, T'Pring miró fijamente al chico que no iba a ser. "Spock, ¿quién es tu destino?”.

Spock simplemente respondió: "T'hy'la".

T'Pring parpadeó, en su juventud nunca había encontrado la palabra y la confundió con un nombre. "¿Es hermosa esta T'Hyla?".

Spock asintió. “Ojos del color de la piedra volkaya y una mente sumamente dinámica. Padre se ha negado, pero nos volveremos a ver. No te ofendas, pero eres una pareja de lo más ilógica".

T'Pring hizo una pausa. “No se da ninguna ofensa. Es lógico elegir a la propia pareja. Es ilógico que nuestros padres elijan a nuestros compañeros por nosotros. Incluso ahora, nuestros padres todavía intentan emparejarnos".

Spock los observó. “Creo que aquí se aplica una expresión terrana: la definición de locura es intentar lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente”.

T'Pring arqueó una ceja. "Sorprendentemente lógico dado que la especie es propensa a ser ilógica".

Spock estuvo de acuerdo. “Y sin embargo, un proverbio de una especie ilógica ha demostrado ser cierto con respecto a dos vulcanos considerados lógicos. Nuestros padres aun intentarán unirnos y esperarán un resultado diferente".

T'Pring mostró un toque de diversión en sus labios y le dio el ta'al. "En efecto. Larga vida y prosperidad Spock, hijo de Sarek ”.

Spock le devolvió el ta'al. "Larga vida y prosperidad T'Pring, hija de Stek".

Spock se separó de T'Pring en los terrenos de Koon-Ut en términos mucho más amistosos que sus padres. Durante años, Stek y Sarek continuaron una enemistad silenciosa entre ellos mientras Spock y T'Pring continuaban siendo amistosos. Los vulcanos no tenían amigos de la misma manera que los humanos, pero con T'Pring Spock tenía otro vulcano con quien compartir investigaciones interesantes en varios campos científicos.

Fue un día cuando tenía aproximadamente 9.2 años que se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía solo. La holoimagen que le había dado su hermano Sybok estaba secretamente en una caja con sus suministros de meditación como evidencia física de que Spock no estaba solo en este universo, y que en algún lugar junto a un niño humano llamado Jim estaba su lugar. Por ahora era demasiado joven para ser el proveedor y protector de Jim, pero cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, regresaría con él, y Jim, a su vez, ya no se sentiría solo.

Spock se fue a dormir y se arrastró hacia esa puerta familiar en el centro de su mismo katra donde estaba Jim. Continuarían jugando y Spock seguiría enseñándole a Jim cosas útiles en su paisaje mental compartido. Algún día, prometió. Algún día Jim vendría a él de buena gana y nadie podría llamarlo criminal. Algún día Spock volvería a tener a Jim. Después de todo, Spock era de Jim y Jim era suyo ... Una entrega especial que le dio la cigüeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:  
> La traducción de las palabras vulcanas usadas se puede encontrar aquí: https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/  
> ::::: :::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> Y eso fue todo por ahora.  
> En serio, en serio, amo esta historia, la saga en sí, es muy, muy, hermosa. No puedo describir todo lo que causa esta historia, mejor que la lean, porque lo bueno está por venir en la siguiente parte.  
> No sé cuándo publique la siguiente traducción, son solo tres capítulos, pero cada uno es igual de extenso que este. Tampoco sé si traducir todo y luego subirlo, o ir capítulo por capítulo, ¿qué opinan?  
> Espero les gustará y cualquier comentario para la autora original es bienvenido, yo se los haré llegar.  
> Hasta pronto.  
> P. D: Odio a Winona, debía decirlo.


End file.
